Barksdale Organization
The Barksdale Organization was a drug trafficking organization led by Avon Barksdale. The were the most powerful in West Baltimore until 2004. History Membership |'ALIVE' |- | | INCARCERATED |- | |'DECEASED' |} Wintell "Little Man" Royce Wintell "Little Man" Royce was a heavyset soldier in the Barksdale crew, responsible for enforcing their regime at the Franklin Towers, mainly Tower 221. Perry Perry was a soldier in the Barksdale organization, usually seen acting as security at the funeral home they use as a base of operations. Savino Bratton Savino Bratton was dread lock wearing soldier in the Barksdale crew. Anton "Stinkum" Artis Anton "Stinkum" Artis was a lieutenant and enforcer in the Barksdale crew, responsible for making re-supplies from the crew's base at the Franklin Towers to their territory in the low-rise projects, known as "The Pit". Roland "Wee-Bey" Brice Roland "Wee-Bey" Brice was the Barksdale organization's most trusted soldier, before being arrested in season one for multiple homicides. Season two Country Country was a Barksdale soldier who returned to work for the organization as soon as he was released from prison, despite being on parole. Rico Rico was a heavy-set Barksdale enforcer who often worked as a bodyguard or door man. Tank A minor Barksdale enforcer from season 3. Season three Bernard Bernard was responsible for buying the organization's disposable cell phones. Dennis "Cutty" Wise Cutty was an ex-convict who became affiliated with the Barksdales when they needed muscle, recommended by his cellmate Wee-Bey. As one of the more experienced and patient members, Cutty is highly effective in the organization until deciding that he is no longer looking to kill people in the drug war. He leaves the organization on respectful terms from Avon who later gives him money to start a boxing gym. Gerard Gerard was an inexperienced Barksdale soldier. Sapper Sapper was a simple-minded Barksdale soldier. Slim Charles Slim Charles was a mercenary hitman who became affiliated with the Barksdales when they needed muscle, after the arrests of Wee-Bey and Bird and the deaths of Little Man and Stinkum. After the organization crumbled, Slim began working for the New Day Co-Op. Season five Tater Tater was a soldier working for Avon Barksdale. He was shot by Chris Partlow while attempting to drive away Perry, Slim Charles and Avon. Drug dealers D'Angelo Barksdale D'Angelo Barksdale was Avon's nephew and a lieutenant in his drug dealing organization. He was killed in prison by a hitman sent by Stringer Bell. Ronnie Mo Ronnie Mo was a Barksdale Organization crew chief. Preston "Bodie" Broadus Bodie was a loyal drug dealer for the Barksdale organization, left to run his own small independent crew after the organization fell apart. He was subsequently killed by Marlo Stanfield's crew. Malik "Poot" Carr Poot is a loyal drug dealer for the Barksdale organization, who serves brief prison time for his crimes. After returning from prison, he rejoins Bodie on his corner, but later leaves the game to work at a shoe store after Bodie was killed. Sterling Sterling was a member of D'Angelo Barksdale's crew who was shot by Omar Little. Wallace Wallace handled the count for D'Angelo Barksdale's crew. He was bothered by the brutal murder of Omar's boyfriend by the Barksdale crew, who left his body on display in the projects as a warning to others. He left the organization briefly and upon his return was murdered by Poot and Bodie on Stringer's orders. Herbert De'Rodd "Puddin" Johnson Herbert De'Rodd "Puddin" Johnson is a Barksdale Organization drug dealer and a friend to Bodie Broadus and Poot Carr. Marvin Browning Marvin was a drug dealer for the Barksdale who, after being arrested by undercover policemen, lets on to Stringer while in prison the details of what the Baltimore officers know so far. Front workers Maurice Levy Levy was the Barksdale crew lawyer, also supplying important advice to Avon Barksdale and Stringer Bell. Wendell "Orlando" Blocker Wendell "Orlando" Blocker was the manager of the Avon Barksdale's strip club front and a clean name for the liquor license. Shardene Innes Shardene Innes was a dancer at Orlando's who had a relationship with D'Angelo Barksdale. Family Donette Donette was a girlfriend of D'Angelo Barksdale and later Stringer Bell. Brianna Barksdale Brianna Barksdale is Avon's sister and D'Angelo's mother and is involved in the drug dealing. De'Londa Brice De'Londa Brice is Wee-Bey's girlfriend and the mother of his son, Namond. References Category:Barksdale organization Category:Gangs